Shun Izuki
|kanji = 伊月 俊 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 174 cm (5' 8½) |weight = 64 kg (141 lbs) |birthday = October 23rd, Scorpio |blood type = A |team = Seirin |position = Point Guard |talent = Eagle's Eye |first appearance manga = Chapter 4 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |vomic voice = Takashi Ōhara |anime voice = Hirofumi Nojima }} Shun Izuki (伊月 俊 Izuki Shun) is a second year at Seirin and the regular point guard. He has the Eagle's Eye. Appearance Shun has straight black hair, that reaches his eyes. His eyes are narrow and resemble an eagle, hinting to his ability. His eyes are also usually shown without pupils, entirely black. He plays with the jersey number 5. His appearance hasn't changed much from last year, but in his first year in high school, his hair was shorter and parted on the right side. Personality On the outside, he has a cool attitude, but on the inside, he has an unfortunate hobby for puns (word-jokes). Izuki is most known for his puns, although some are not as good as others. The other players of the team usually get annoyed whenever Izuki makes another pun. Apart from his puns, he is also very smart. He plays his matches cool-headed and he can use his Eagle's Eye so well because he is an excellent strategist. Story Introduction Izuki is first introduced at Seirin High School's opening ceremony, recruiting members for the basketball club along with Koganei and Mitobe, making puns all along.Anime only; Kuroko no Basuke episode 1 Seirin vs Kaijō During Seirin's practice match against Kaijō High, Riko described Izuki as "calm and collected, never losing his cool, but also with a strange sense of humor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 8, page 14 Interhigh preliminaries Semi-finals During the semi-final game, Kagami incurred four fouls, care of Tsugawa, and was sent to the bench along with Kuroko to conserve them. It is then shown what Izuki's talent is: the Eagle Eye. Kasamatsu commented that he is the keyman and playmaker of Seirin High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 9 After he makes the shot, he made a pun to Hyūga, prompting Hyūga to threaten Izuki by subbing him out. Finals The finals of the Interhigh preliminaries are about to begin and Hyūga fires the team up. The match commences and Kagami and Ōtsubo jump for the tipoff. The ball goes from Mitobe to Izuki and Izuki passes to Kuroko, who redirects the ball to Kagami for an alley-oop. Midorima blocks, Takao drives the ball upcourt and faces Izuki.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 26, page 10 Takao passes behind his back and foils Izuki's defense. The match continues and Takao goes up against Izuki yet again. Takao uses his speed to cross Izuki, while Izuki can only amaze Takao's fast movements. Takao passes behind his back to Ōtsubo, who's open and Izuki wonders if he has a Eagle's Eye too. When Takao blocks Kuroko's pass, Izuki confirms Takao's ability. He tells Hyūga that Takao has the Hawk's Eye, an even stronger ability than Izuki's. He says that Kuroko's misdirection won't work against Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 15 Winter Cup Round 1 He appears at the Winter Cup alongside Seirin at the opening ceremony and while entering the field. At the tip-off for their match against Tōō Academy, he receives the ball from Kiyoshi. Following Riko's orders to score quick and strong, Izuki dribbles up the ball fast, but runs into Tōō's pressure defense. Unexpectedly, Tōō doesn't underestimate Seirin and Izuki is covered tightly by Imayoshi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 9 He tries to pass to Hyūga, but the ball is stolen by Sakurai. As Sakurai and Aomine perform an alley-oop and the first point is scored, Izuki passes the ball back into the game to Kuroko, who prepares for his Ignite pass Kai. Kagami scores and Izuki is seen guarding Imayoshi before he passes to Susa. After Kagami's simulation battle with Aomine, he passes to Izuki. The ball eventually goes out of bounds and Seirin calls for a time-out. During the meeting, Izuki says that they're stuck in a rough battlefield. Hyūga says that the solution is him scoring a few three-pointers and tells Izuki to pass to him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 12 At the match Izuki passes and Hyūga does indeed score. Skill Shun is a fairly proficient player, he can shoot, pass and dribble on a high level. According to Hyūga, he started playing basketball in Junior High school.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 5 Izuki doesn't have any specific attacking skills, but he is very fast and agile, changing from direction while dribbling and foiling his opponents easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 6 He also uses his speed in fast breaks, making easy lay-ups. A chart of his skills were included with his profile in the databook Characters Bible. His special ability (Eagle Eye) is the highest, while lacking in stamina. Eagle's Eye Eagle_eyee.png|Eagle Eye Aaaaa.png|Eagle's Eye vision Izuki passes through Yosen High's Eagle Wall.jpg|Izuki passes through the Eagle Wall As a point guard, Izuki possesses a very useful ability. Using his Eagle's Eye, he can look at the basketball court from a different perspective. As if he watches plays from above, he can see the formation of all the players and develop a strategy accordingly. Practically, he can use it to pass efficiently and move so that two of the opponents collide with each other. During the Winter Cup, Izuki developed his Eagle's Eye to the point that he can pass through Yōsen High's Eagle Wall. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 152, page 17 Eagle Spear Through repeated practice, Izuki can steal the ball from behind his back, without looking, from the much faster Kasamatsu. He uses his Eagle's Eye to see the position of the ball and to locate the opponent. By not twisting and turning his body and simply lunging his arm to the desired direction, his steal is much faster.Kuroko no Basuke 188, page 19 Trivia * On the first character poll, Izuki ranked 5th, with 955 votes. He dropped to 7th place on the second poll, with 618 votes. *His motto is: "Always Flexible." *Izuki's mother has the same love for puns as himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 42, page 4 *When the team was cleaning out their lockers, it is seen that Izuki gets his jokes from a series of joke booksKuroko no Basuke chapter 94, page 11, that go all the way up to volume 108. *On last year's test results, he ranked 71st out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 His best course is math. *According to a Q&A section, Izuki is the most popular with girls on the team, but they all run away once they see his joke book.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 19 *Izuki is the 2nd smallest player among Seirin's seniors (Koganei's the smallest second-year). *If following the Japanese school year (in which school begins and ends in April), then Izuki would be also the 2nd youngest player among Seirin's seniors (the youngest would be Mitobe). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:PG